


A Matter of Style

by Slashy Goodness (allmadhere)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmadhere/pseuds/Slashy%20Goodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pete Wentz makes a proposal for a music video, especially to his band, he goes all out for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Style

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was spawned by a conversation with mwestbelle about steampunk AUs and how there needed to be more. I agreed wholehearted and she said I should write one. I then, much later, finished for anon_lovefest on LJ. Special thanks to wikipedia for explaining everything ever better than I (or Pete apparently) could.

The knock at his door wasn't much of a surprise. Pete had called earlier, talking in a muddled rush Patrick had barely been able to decipher. After about the seventh 'what?', Pete had sighed in exasperation and said he'd be there later. The surprise, however, came when he opened the door. On his doorstep was Pete, looking for all the world like an extra from one of Panic's videos though not quite as brightly attired. He was wearing slightly earthier tones that made it look like he'd stepped out of a old-timey sepia photograph. Then there were the inexplicable goggles slung around his neck and the gears and metal bits lightly adoring his accessories. Patrick nearly slammed the door in his face.

"Okay, before you say no, just hear me out." That was never a good sign for his nerves and Patrick knew it but he still just sighed and let his friend in, taking in the whole outfit as he passed.

It was a wonder he hadn't been followed by a gaggle of paparazzi but perhaps they hadn't recognized him without the normal hoodie and skinny jeans. Patrick could still see evidence of them though. There was a hood, attached to the dark waistcoat under the deep red frock coat and over the cream colored and untucked collarless shirt. A jabot that matched the shirt obscured the waistcoat-hoodie's zipper. The pants he wore were simply a more tailored version of the skintight jeans he always wore in a different material and tucked into a pair of riding boots. He was wearing eyeliner, of course, and had grown out a moustache and goatee. Patrick hadn't noticed it when he'd answered the door, but his hair was longer too and hanging in a near mullet that flared out when he walked past. If he didn't think this could be such a bad idea, he might have told Pete how good he looked. At this juncture, Patrick was certain that would be a Very Bad Idea.

"Pete, what are you wearing? You look like you escaped from one of Panic's video shoots." The bassist just flopped on Patrick's couch and smirked up at him as he plunked his booted feet on the coffee table. Patrick pushed them off as he walked by and took the seat next to him. "You know I hate it when you do that. So, what's with the outfit?"

"Well, I was thinking about what our next single could be and you know how I feel about '(Coffee's For Closers)' and, well, I didn't want to just do a narrative retelling that followed the song or anything so I thought maybe we could do something... different." Patrick just blinked at him, completely disbelieving.

"Pete, when have we ever done a straight narrative? No, really, think about it for a second." Pete grinned sheepishly in response. "Now think about how much everyone's going to talk, say that not only do we have no idea where we're going with our band image but that we're trying to be like old Panic."

"But we're not trying to be old Panic at all," Pete whined, his brow furrowing just a bit. Patrick just sighed. Pete could be dense sometimes, very dense and unable to see things the way most people did. Sure, it made him an amazing lyricist but it made things like this nearly impossible.

"I know and I understand that, really I do. But, well, most people aren't going to get it. Hell, I don't know that I do." He shook his head and took a calming breath. "Alright, let's try a different tactic. What the hell are you wearing?"

Pete face lit up like a Christmas tree. "It's called steampunk! It's... it's..." He faltered, knowing it would be hard to explain. "Where's your laptop? I know it's never far from you no matter what and, well, Wiki explains things more concisely than I do." Patrick snorted at the severe understatement. One of their fangirls, burbling with excitement and nearly fainting, could explain anything more concisely than Pete. He just handed him the Macbook from where he'd placed it on an end table to answer the door. Pete took it, swiftly opened a browser window, and typed even faster before pausing for the site to load and wordlessly handing it back to Patrick. He skimmed mostly but what he saw was admittedly interesting. Patrick only had one question.

"Just how long have you been thinking about this? I mean, you grew out your hair and you have a mustache. And not just a not-caring one, a well-tended and groomed one." He looked at him sidelong, as if that would somehow make the answer clearer.

"I've maybe been thinking about this for a couple months or so and doing research while we were on tour." Pete glanced at him shiftily and Patrick threw his hands into the air in exasperation.

"Fine then, Pete, fine. Let's say, hypothetically, I give into this completely insane idea of yours." Pete jumped up in excitement and did a weird little jig. Patrick just stared. "I said hypothetically." Pete didn't seem to mind and flopped back down beaming. "Give me a pitch. Actually," he continued after a few seconds' thought, "tell me how cinematic this is going to be."

"Ummm, maybe just slightly more elaborate than 'Sixteen Candles'?" Patrick just groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Look, I talked to Alan already and he thinks it's an amazing idea! We just have to--"

"Wait, you already talked to Alan about this? Just how much did you do?" Pete just grinned and scratched his head instead of answering. "Don't bother answering, just pitch the damn thing."

_ A couple, decked out in finery for a masquerade ball, push open a pair of large, ornate doors leading into a large ballroom and music spills out. The camera sweeps over their heads and takes in those in attendance, in couples and groups and a few alone. At the other end of the room, a full mechanized band has just begun playing and they become our focus._

_We close in on Patrick, an elaborately designed, made, and dressed steam-powered android--_

"Pete," Patrick sounded very calm and Pete looked at him, took in the trembling hands and clenched jaw, "didn't we have the No More Robots talk after Cupid's Chokehold? Didn't I say you were, under no circumstances, to script me as a robot in anyone's video again?"

"Well, yeah," Pete fumbled and ran a hand through his longer hair, "but this is completely different! It's totally relevant to the story this time, I promise!"

"Sure. Keep going. I'll humor you. Again." Pete beamed brightly and Patrick just rolled his eyes and huffed.

"This is why I love you, 'Trick." Pete hugged him tightly before he continued.

_We close in on Patrick, an elaborately designed, made, and dressed steam-powered android singing and playing a modified electric guitar, also steam-powered. He begins singing, looking into the crowd and focusing on a single person. We cut to the crowd, who parts just enough for Patrick to have a clear view of a girl standing alone. She glances up at him, smiling, and he falters slightly._

_The scene then fades out and back in, cutting to an inventor's shop where he works on the pieces that will become the completed Patrick. Scattered around are the many pieces of the rest of the main band. The inventor is talking animatedly as he works, and the entire band listens raptly as he speaks._

_The scene cuts again in the same fashion, returning to the masquerade but the main band has left the stage and is mingling in the crowd. The music is now an arrangement played by the remaining band. Patrick walks shyly up to her, smiles, and asks if she'd like to dance. The smile on her face falters--_

"Wait, Pete, are you making me the, like, star of this video?" Patrick already feel nervousness closing in around him and he bit at his lip. There was a damned good reason Pete was the frontman instead of Patrick.

"Yeah, duh. Patrick, the fans fucking love you and if people just looked, they'd actually see you rather than whatever it is they think they're seeing." Pete sighed and his fingers twitched in his lap. "Will you please do this? For me? You'll be amazing and I know it. You can totally do this."

"I... Thanks, Pete. Keep going, okay?" Patrick sat back and closed his eyes, letting himself fall into Pete's story. Admittedly, it was a really good story.

_The smile on her face falters then falls entirely. She shakes her head, looking sorry, before she walks away. Patrick watches her go and his shoulders slump in defeat. He signals to the band and they return to the stage to play._

_The shot cuts and we can see the entire stage setup. Andy counts in and Patrick takes a deep breath before diving back into the song. The performance continues, with some shots of each member of the band putting everything into the song. Patrick, however, is still forlorn and his eyes continue to follow the girl as she wanders the ball, politely rejecting dances from anyone who asks. Pete glances at him occasionally, looking concerned._

_Again, the scene cuts and we are back in the inventor's shop. He's talking to the now mostly completed band but the only one who seems to be listening intently anymore is Patrick. Andy sits in a corner reading and tapping his foot to the beat, despite having only one arm. Pete is using Andy's arm to fight back Joe, who is feinting at him with one of Pete's legs. Patrick is fully assembled and smiling, listening raptly as the inventor makes a few adjustments._

_Again the scene cuts and we see the girl from Patrick's perspective. One of her potential partners is persistent, never giving up when she says no. She pauses looking as if she might say yes. Her hand rises slowly and and hovers just above his._

_The shot cuts and we can now see Patrick, who looks horrified, and his playing falters slightly. He screws his face up, gathering his resolve, before stomping hard against the stage and grabbing the mic to belt out the lines during the music break. The dancers and crowd look at him, slightly shocked. The music comes back in and Patrick continues his performance stronger than ever. The crowd comes close to the stage, most watching rather than dancing now. The girl ignores her suitor and makes her way to the stage instead, reaching it as the song ends._

_She smiles up at Patrick, who blushes. Pete, Joe, and Andy all look at each other and roll their eyes. Pete sneaks up behind Patrick and pushes him towards her. Patrick glares back at him then returns his attention to the girl. She's blushing now and offers him her hand to dance. It's robotic, like his. He takes it and kisses it gently. They bow and engage in a quick waltz during the ending string section. Towards the edge of the frame, we can still see Pete, Joe, and Andy on stage and together now, congratulating each other. The screen fades to black, and the word 'Fin.' in white fades in then fades out._

"So, what do you think?" Pete turns to catch Patrick's eyes opening slowly and a tiny smile on his face. "You like it, right?"

"Yeah, Pete, I like it." Pete gives what he will surely later call a very manly squeak and wraps Patrick in a tight hug.

"I just knew you'd love it!" He hopped up from the couch and stretched, grinning widely. "Well, you need to pack a bag, we've got a flight to LA to catch in a few hours!" He headed towards the bathroom, pulling at his jabot. "I'm getting out of some of this stuff. Remind me that summer isn't an appropriate time for this much clothing, okay?" Patrick just sat very still on the couch, a little shocked.

"Pete," he said very slowly and Pete's head popped back through the doorway where his body had disappeared. "Pete, why am I packing a bag and why are we flying to LA?" Pete's eyes rolled.

"I just told you, Patrick, weren't you paying any attention?" His head disappeared again and Patrick sighed, scrubbing at his face with his hands. Pete would do something like this, go behind his back and set up and entire video shoot then spring everything on him just before they fly out. Well, two can play that game.

"Fine, then," Patrick shouts in the direction of the bathroom, "but I get to choose who plays the girl!"


End file.
